


Toy shopping

by crazycatt71



Series: Mistress Tosh/Pet Owen [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh & Owen go toy shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun.

"Owen, come help me decide what to wear." Tosh called.  
She stood naked in front of her cupboard, staring at its contents, a frown on her face. Owen came up beside her and looked too.  
"Uuuummm, this and this." he said, removing a couple of things, "I love this colour on you."  
Tosh nodded her approval; he had chosen a short, full, black skirt and a tight purple halter top that would barely cover her breasts. She slapped his bare ass and pointed at her bedside table, where his outfit for the day was assembled.  
"Prepare yourself while I get dressed." she told him.  
Owen dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached for the lube. He slowly stroked his cock as he eased two of his fingers in to his ass. Tosh got dressed, then sat on the edge of the bed to pull on her knee high, 5 inch spiked heel boots. She watched Owen until he had four fingers inside himself and was starting to moan as he fucked himself.  
"Stop." she ordered. "Stand up."  
Owen jumped to his feet. Tosh wrapped the fingers of one hand around the base of his hard cock and squeezed the head with the other, making Owen gasp. She wrapped a leather cock ring around the base of his cock, pulling in tight, before she fastened it. Tosh attached a ball separator to the ring and arranged his balls so they hung on either side of it.  
She rolled his balls in her hand then suddenly dropped them, making him whimper and move around behind him. She attached a thin leather strap around his waist then slapped him on the ass.  
"Bend over." she told him.  
He bent over, feet on the floor, chest on the bed, ass up in the air. Tosh lubed a butt plug and slid it into to his ass, twisting it so it was settled against his prostate. She attached another strap to the one around his waist, ran it between the cheeks of his ass, and attached it to the cock ring so it held the plug firmly in place.  
"Stand up." she ordered.  
Tosh checked them both over one last time then grabbed Owen's cock and headed out the door of their room. They headed down to the convention hall of the hotel to the sex toy exhibition. The place was packed with people who had come to buy and sell every sex toy known to man.  
"Oooooh, look at those." Tosh squeaked, spotting a booth that sold realistic animal dildos.  
Owen grunted as she yanked hard on his cock when she hurried across the room. They had all kinds of animals, real and fantasy. Owen's eyes got big when Tosh lovingly fondled a very large, very real looking horse cock.  
"Head circumference 12.5 inches, shaft circumference, 9 inches, shaft length, 14.75 inches, " he read off the stats card, " no wonder a mare screams when a stallion mounts her, that's quite impressive."  
Tosh giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover her smile.  
"Would you scream if I mounted you and shoved it up your ass," she asked, "or would you beg for more?"  
"Whatever my Mistress wanted." Owen replied.  
He could see how excited she was at the thought of fucking him with the stallion cock and knew he had something to look forward to in the near future. Tosh played with his balls, squeezing and pinching them, as she made her selections and arranged to have them delivered to their room.

Tosh let go of Owen's balls and grabbed the head of his cock again. She led him to another booth and rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock, caressing the slit as she waited to speak to someone. An assistant told Tosh that there would be a thirty minute wait and that if she would like, they had private rooms where she could have tea while she waited.

Tosh decided to do that, so they followed her to where a bunch of private booths had been set up. Tosh sprawled in a chair, placing her feet on the low table in front of her, legs spread to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties. Owen sank to his knees and began kissing the inside of her thighs. He kissed the sensitive skin between her pussy and ass then ran his tongue along her ass hole, making her moan. He slipped three of his fingers inside her pussy and rubbed his thumb over her clitoris as he sucked her ass hole. Tosh arched her hips, moaning as she fucked his fingers. Owen yelped when she pulled on his hair.  
"Up." Tosh demanded.  
Owen quickly stood up.  
"Make me cum." she ordered.  
Owen grabbed her hips and drove his cock deep in her pussy, making her groan. Tosh wrapped her leg around his waist, digging her heels into his ass as he pounded in to her. Tosh's head went back with a cry as she thrashed under Owen. He continued to pump in to her until she stilled, then stopped.  
"Off." she told him.  
Owen pulled out of her and stood up. He dropped to the floor between her legs and amused himself by placing soft kisses on her knees and thighs, making her giggle until the assistant came to get them.

Owen wondered what they sold and didn't have to wait long to find out as he read the booth's sign: _Real life replicas! Have a copy of your favourite cock made._ He looked at Tosh and grinned as she removed his leash and had him kneel on a work table.  
"Now if I tell you to fuck yourself, you can." Tosh told him.  
That sounded strangely erotic to Owen. He shivered as one of the booth assistants slid his cock into a container of plaster.  
"Cold?" Tosh asked, stroking his back.  
"No." Owen replied, trying to think how to describe something he'd never felt before, at least not on his cock, "Squishy."  
Tosh chuckled. Five minutes later, the assistant came back over to them.  
"You have to hold still." she told Owen.  
Owen nodded. She ran a flat, plastic stick between Owen's cock and the cast, to break the suction, and then slowly twisted it, easing it off. It felt like having his cock sucked and Owen had to force himself not to buck his hips. The girl smiled at him and patted his thigh as she quickly cleaned him off.  
"He's a real good boy." she told Tosh, "I wish all of them were as good."  
Owen beamed when Tosh smiled at him. She kissed him then led him out of the booth. They walked along, stopping when something caught Tosh's eye. Tosh made several more purchases. Owen wasn't quite sure what some of the stuff she bought was for, but he was pretty sure he'd eventually find out.  
"Let's go see the ponies." Tosh said.  
She led Owen over to where a large corral had been set up. Inside, several owners showed off different equipment used in pony play. Owen could tell the idea excited Tosh: she was squeezing his cock so hard he was afraid it might pop off in her hand. Owen didn't care; she was touching him, and that was all that mattered to him. Tosh eased her grip when a woman stopped to talk to her.  
"Your boy would make a pretty pony." she said, looking Owen over.  
Owen couldn't help but puff up a little as Tosh smiled at him and stroked his cheek.  
"You'd be my proud stallion, wouldn't you?" she purred at him.  
"Does that mean I'd get to use that horse cock on you?" Owen asked  
Tosh's eyes almost popped out of her head as she tried to suppress a giggle.  
"Ooooh, he's quite the cheeky one." the woman said, "You might have to take a whip to him."  
"I just might." Tosh agreed.  
Owen shivered at the thought. Tosh gave a hard tug on his cock as she led him to the private booths again.  
"Sit." she commanded, shoving him toward an armless chair. She straddled his lap and quickly lowered herself on his cock, grunting softly as it filled her. Owen held her hips as she rocked back and forth, humming. Owen nuzzled Tosh's neck, muffling his groans as her movements made the plug in his ass nudge his prostate. He gave a strangled cry when Tosh grabbed his balls and squeezed them. His brain exploded in warring sensations of pleasure and pain until they blurred into one.

Tosh rode his cock faster and faster, squeezing his balls harder as she did and making the plug hit his prostate over and over. Owen was afraid he might pass out from the fire dancing along his nerves when Tosh slammed herself down, let go of his balls, and undid the ring at the base of his cock. Owen sobbed into her neck as he came, white spots floating in front of his eyes. Tosh slumped against his chest and they sat there, in a happy stupor, until Owen's stomach growled. Tosh giggled and ran a hand across it, tickling him. She stood up and stretched. Owen hissed when she began to stroke his sensitive cock, groaning as he grew hard again. Tosh fastened the ring back around his cock and tugged on it. Owen stood up and stretched his arms over his head.  
"Come on," Tosh said, leading him out the door, "let's get you fed so we can go back to our room and play with some of our new toys."  
Owen grinned and happily followed her.

  
  



End file.
